Consequences
by lissysue85
Summary: A sequel to Never Alone. Chris has to face up to the consequences of lying to his family and betraying Wyatt. Final chapter now up
1. Chapter 1

**Consequences**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from the Charmed Universe are mine.

This is a sequel to Never Alone. You don't have to read it but it may help. Chris faces up to the consequences of lying to his family and betraying Wyatt.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Truth Spell.**

"Oh my god our neurotic white lighter is actually our son," said Piper finally. Everyone looked up at her. Chris then dropped his head. His secret was out.

Phoebe stunned by the news let go of Chris and he took the opportunity to orb out. He wasn't ready to deal with this yet.

"Where did he go?" asked Paige.

"Probably to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It's where he goes to think. That should have given it away. It's where I go to think to," said Leo realizing there had been so many clues.

"We have been so mean to him. Our son Leo," said Piper tears filling her eyes. Leo pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

"Could you get anything from him before he orbed out Phoebe?" asked Paige.

"No just pain and sadness," she replied. She wished she had kept her arms around him.

"Why didn't he tell us who he was?" asked Piper.

"Future consequences probably," said Paige sarcastically.

"He shouldn't be alone right now," said Phoebe wanting to go to her nephew.

"If we go there Pheebs he will just orb away. We need to wait for him to come to us," said Paige knowing how stubborn he could be. She now knew where he got it from. Piper could be really stubborn when she wanted to be.

* * *

Chris sat on Golden Gate Bridge staring out across the sky. He couldn't believe his family had worked out who he was. How was he going to face them now. They would be angry at him for lying to them. He didn't want to get back there but he couldn't avoid it. He had to save Wyatt. He wanted to give his sister Melinda the future she deserved. He loved her to pieces and she had always looked up to him. She never saw him as second best.

* * *

Piper and the others had continuously tried to get Chris to talk to them about what had happened but he refused and only talked about demons. Piper was getting fed up. If she ever spoke to him about it a sad look would cross his face and he would change the subject. She began to wonder if maybe they had done something to make Chris hate them in the future.

"I wish there was something we could do to make Chris open up to us," she said to her sisters.

"Well we could cast a truth spell," suggested Paige.

"Is that a good idea. It seems wrong to do that to him," said Phoebe.

"We have to do something," argued Piper. She couldn't deal with her son hating her.

"Ok lets have a go," said Phoebe and she began to work on a spell. They finished a spell and prepared to cast it. They called Leo down in case they needed him.

"Hi. What's up?" he asked.

"We are going to cast a truth spell on Chris," said Piper.

"Is that wise. It could backfire."

"I have to know why he hates us so much," she argued and Leo gave in. It never paid to argue with Piper when she was like this. The sister cast the spell but nothing happened.

"Should we have Chris here?" asked Leo.

"No the spell should work without him," replied Phoebe studying it once more.

"Why didn't it work?" asked Paige.

"Maybe Chris is in the underworld and the spell can't reach him," suggested Phoebe knowing that could block the spell.

"No he is at P3. I can sense him," replied Leo.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and they all had to look away. When it had disappeared a girl stood before them.

"What the hell is going on," she said angrily looking around the room. As her gaze landed on the sisters and Leo the colour left her face.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Paige staring at the girl before them. Her hair was blond now but there was no mistaking her eyes. They were just like Piper's.

"Yes it is," replied Leo staring at his daughter.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I thought the spell was supposed to work on Chris," said Paige wondering why the spell had gone awry.

"You cast a spell on Chris," she said incredulously.

"Yes we wanted to get the truth out of him for a change," said Leo.

"How could you cast a truth spell on your own son?" she asked glaring at Leo. She avoided looking at Piper.

"He wont talk to us and we wanted to know why," said Piper forcing her to look at her mother. The same pained expression crossed her face.

"Do you not think there might be a reason why he wont talk about it."

"What like future consequences," said Paige.

"Yeah partly but did you ever think it might be too hard for him to talk about it?"

"I guess not," said Phoebe.

"It just hurts me that my own son hates me. Was I a bad mother to you all?" asked Piper feeling teary again.

"No. You were a great mom. The best," said Melinda feeling the tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Then why does he," she paused for a second. "Wait a minute you said were a great mom. That's what the problem is. I'm not in your future am I," said Piper suddenly realizing what was going on. Melinda shook her head.

"I died when you were young didn't I?" she questioned. Melinda nodded and a silent tear ran down her cheek. Piper longed to hug her daughter but didn't think she would let her.

"What about me. Am I dead too?" asked Leo saddened to learn Piper was going to die young.

"No," she said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Was I a bad father to you guys?" he asked scared of her reply.

"I think you have to be there to be classed as a bad dad," she replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You were never there for Chris. You were never really there for me either but he needed his dad."

"I wasn't there?"

"No anything to do with Wyatt and me to a certain extent you would work hard to be there but if it had anything to do with Chris you were always too busy."

"Oh my god. No wonder he hates me," said Leo sitting down stunned by the news. Phoebe could sense there was still more to come.

"There's more to this isn't there?" she asked. No one noticed Chris orb in silently.

"The day mom died we were there. We saw the demons attack mom. I was knocked out and mom was hit with a fire ball. Chris called you for ten minutes but you didn't come by the time I awoke and called you she was dead. You blamed him for it. You blamed a 14 year old boy for his mother's death," she yelled and then spotted Chris in the corner tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh Chris," she said and ran to him.

* * *

Authors Note: How will the others react to what they have just learnt. How will Chris react when he learns his family cast a spell on him. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath

**Consequences**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath.**

Melinda held her big brother tight for a few seconds before he gently pushed her away.

"What are you doing here sis?" he asked.

"They cast a truth spell on you and it backfired bringing me here," she replied.

"You did what?" he yelled finding it hard to believe they could do that to him.

"We are sorry Chris. We just wanted to know what was going on," said Phoebe and she felt really sorry for her nephew.

"Wait if the spell brought you here. Does that mean you can't lie?" he asked his little sister.

"I don't know. Ask me something," she said. She had a feeling she couldn't but needed to be sure.

"When Wyatt first asked you to join him. Did you even for a second consider it?" he asked. She had always denied thinking about it.

"Yes I did but just for a second. I had my two favourite people telling me different things and I had no idea what to do then I remembered Mom and I knew you were right," she said stepping away from Chris in case he was angry at her. Tears began to fall down her face. Chris pulled her straight back to him.

"It's ok Mel. I considered it for a second too."

"Really?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded then smiled at her.

"We need to get you home."

"Yeah. As much as I love ya. I miss my bed," she said grinning at him. Suddenly she clutched her head groaning.

"Mel what's the matter?" he asked concerned for her.

"The pain. All the pain. Its killing me," she groaned. Leo came over to see if he could help. Melinda fell to the floor sobbing.

"He is hurting them. So much pain."

"Mellie it's Chris look at me," he said placing his hands over hers on her head. She finally calmed down. Chris helped her over to the couch. Leo orbed off and got her a glass of water. She took a few sips and then studied all the worried faces in front of. Her gaze rested on her brother. He smiled at her.

"What happened sis?" he asked.

"I can't tell you," she said looking away from him.

"You have to Mel. You can't lie," he said.

"Chris please don't make me tell you. You really don't want to know this," she pleaded.

"I have to Mel. What is going on?" he asked.

"Wyatt is torturing me to get at you," she said finally looking down.

"He is doing what?" yelled Chris and he stood up.

"He is torturing me to force you to come home. You can't do it Chris. You have to stay here and save him," she said standing up and walking over to where he was pacing the floor.

"I can't let him kill you too," he said stopping beside her.

"Chris if you come back he will kill us both and it will all be for nothing. Stay here and save him. I can handle this."

"Mel what was he doing to your mind?"

"He is forcing me to feel the pain everyone is suffering under his rule."

"Are you an empath?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes but Wyatt has found a way of controlling what emotions I feel," she replied looking at her aunt.

"How are you going to cope with this Mel. He could kill you," said Chris.

"Yeah but I don't think he will not while you are here," she replied looking back at him.

"Maybe there is something we could do to reduce his control over you," suggested Paige.

"Yeah. A spell maybe," said Phoebe.

"It would mean you would have to stay here a bit longer," said Piper hoping for a chance to get to know her daughter.

"Can you put up with me big brother?" she asked smiling.

"I reckon I can manage little sister," he replied and hugged her once more.

"Why don't I make us all something to eat," said Piper needing to do something.

"Great idea," said Paige.

"Yeah I want to get to know my niece and nephew better and don't even think about orbing out of here Chris," said Phoebe firmly.

"But we still have demons to fight," he argued.

"No Chris not tonight. You are our son and we want to get to know the real you. We want a chance to apologize and start afresh," said Piper approaching her second son.

"You guys are not mad at me for lying?" he asked wondering why there were being so nice to him.

"Oh Chris. You were just trying to protect your brother. How could we be mad at you for that. You should be mad at us. We were so horrible to you. How can I have been so cruel to my own son," said Piper and she started to cry. Chris couldn't bear seeing her cry and he hugged her tight. As soon as she wrapped her arms around him he began to cry too. They stayed like that for a little while drawing strength from each other. Chris finally pulled away.

"You're not angry at me," said Piper hoping she may have made a breakthrough with her son.

"I could never be mad at you," he said and knew it was true. His mom had always been there for him growing up. When his dad was too busy his mom always made time for him. They all headed down to the kitchen. Leo wanted to talk to his children but he didn't think either would talk to him yet. He would have to prove he was not like that. Piper wanted to get close to her daughter too but she could see that Melinda was not ready for that yet.

* * *

Dinner had been an awkward affair. Melinda had kept quiet for fear of saying too much. Chris was still trying to get used to the idea that they knew who he was. Piper was trying to work out how to reach out to her daughter. Leo was trying to understand how his children could hate him so much and Phoebe and Paige couldn't believe they had a nephew and a niece. Chris then helped Melinda set up the guest bed in the lounge.

"I wonder how long this spell will last?" she asked.

"Not for much longer I hope. I should be using this to my advantage. Hey who did you love more growing up me or Wyatt?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"You Wyatt always thought I was a pain," she replied honestly. She always had got on better with Chris. Before Wyatt turned he had been a protective big brother but if she was ever upset or angry it was Chris she wanted.

"Yeah and you're an even bigger pain to him now."

"I guess but at least I know he loved me back then."

"Well I had better get to my bed before Piper comes down and lectures me."

"You can call her mom Chris. I know she would love it," said Mel. She knew Piper wanted Chris to accept her as his mom but she knew why he was holding back. No one noticed that Piper and Leo stood at the door watching.

"Why should I. You wont."

"That's because I have to go back to a future where she wont be. You will change things and she will be there. Take the chance to get to know her Chris. You will regret it one day," she said lying down on the bed. Chris gave his sister a sad smile and went to orb off.

"Chris wait. Stay with me for a little while," she begged and he reappeared. He laid on the bed beside his little sister and she curled up into his arms like she did when she was a child.

"There's still one thing I don't get. How did this Leo become the dad we both know. He seems so kind and loving," she said looking up at him.

"I thought the same thing. Ok I mean he hasn't been nice to me much but he does seem like a good father."

"I know and our mistrust of him is really hurting him I can feel it."

"You need to get some sleep Mel. Big day tomorrow," he said kissing the top of her head. She smiled at him then closed her eyes. Chris stroked her hair till she fell asleep. He thought about orbing off to his room at P3 but he didn't want to leave his baby sister. He really missed her and it was nice to have someone here who loved him. Piper and Leo left them to sleep. They were both sad that their children had had an unhappy childhood and really wanted to make things right but was it too late.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Piper and Leo manage to tak to their children before Melinda leaves. Will they be able to stop Wyatt's control over Mel and can Chris save him.


	3. Chapter 3 It's my fault

**Consequences**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews. All the writing in italics are flashbacks of the past.

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's My Fault.**

The next morning Melinda woke up to find herself lying beside her brother. His arm was around her waist and she felt safe for the first time in ages. She gently moved out of his embrace and crept out of the room. She headed down to the kitchen. Luckily no one was awake yet. She made herself a coffee and then sat down at the table. She looked around the room remembering little moments. She could see her mom cooking at the stove and Chris beside her helping. She could see Wyatt at the table doing his homework. Another memory came into her head.

_A ten year old Melinda sat at the table crying. Her older brother Wyatt walked in._

_"What's the matter Mellie?" he asked._

_"Daddy made Chris cry again," she sobbed._

_"Chris," yelled Wyatt and a twelve year old Chris orbed in._

_"Yeah Wyatt. Hey what's the matter Mellie?" he asked spotting his little sisters tears. Wyatt saw that Chris' eyes were red too._

_"You ok bro?" he asked._

_"Dad is going to miss my birthday again. He sent the usual apology letter."_

_"I'm sorry Chris. Why don't I talk to him," said Wyatt._

_"Nah it doesn't matter. Hey Mellie do you want some ice cream?"_

_"Ok Chrissie. I will always be here for your birthday," she said walking up to him._

_"I know you will half pint," he said and hugged her tight._

Mel hadn't realized she wasn't alone anymore or that she was crying until a soft voice spoke.

"Are you ok Melinda?" it asked.

"Yeah," she replied looking up at her father. He spotted the tears and instantly felt sad.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Just reliving some old memories," she replied sadly.

"Was I really never there for you and Chris?" he asked hoping the truth spell was still working.

"For Chris no. You missed all his birthdays, father and son days, football matches. For me you did make it to some of my birthdays but not many. It hurt Chris more though he felt like you didn't love him as much," she said realizing the spell was still working.

"God and I guess that means I really did blame Chris for Piper's death," he said sadly. Melinda just nodded.

"No wonder he hates me. Why did I blame him?"

"You said he should have been able to heal her and that he should have protected her from the demons. You refused to listen to his reasons. It was my fault she died not his."

"How was it your fault?" he asked confused.

"Chris was trying to protect me when they attacked. If he hadn't mom would be alive and you wouldn't hate Chris."

"But surely if Chris wasn't protecting you you would have died instead."

"Exactly. Things would have been so much better if I had died. Chris wouldn't have been so sad, you wouldn't have been so angry at him and maybe Wyatt wouldn't have been so evil," she said tears running down her face once more.

"Don't you ever think like that," yelled Chris storming into the room. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized his little sister was blaming herself.

"Chris please don't yell at your sister," said Leo trying to calm Chris down. He could see how upset Melinda was.

"It's true. The whole thing was my fault. You should have saved mom not me," she cried and then orbed out. Chris sunk down into chair beside Leo and put his head in his hands.

"Chris," he said gently.

"How could I not realize she was blaming herself for this," he said looking up at Leo.

"You have had a lot on your mind Chris," said Leo looking at his son's white face.

"I know but she is my little sister and I have always been able to tell when she is hurting but I couldn't see this."

"Chris you were hurting too and I convinced you it was your fault so how could you notice she was blaming herself as well," he said putting his hand on Chris' shoulder. He expected Chris to move away but he didn't.

"I should have done though. I promised mom I would look after her."

"You have done Chris I can see that and so can she," said Leo placing his arm around his son. Chris didn't react to the move so Leo pulled him close and wrapped his other arm around him as well. Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood watching them. They didn't want to disturb the special moment. Chris dropped his head onto his father's shoulder and found strength in his father's embrace. He didn't want to pull away as the dad he knew hardly ever hugged him. Eventually he mustered up the strength to move.

"I better go find Mel," he said stepping back.

"Do you want any help?" he asked. "I mean from the sisters," he added as an after thought not wanting to push his luck too far.

"No I think this is something I have to do," he said and smiled at Leo. "Oh and Thanks," he added before orbing off.

Piper and her sisters entered the room. She walked over to her ex husband and hugged him tight. He hugged her back releasing a few tears. Holding his second son had meant so much to him.

"I am not going to end up like that," he said defiantly.

"I know you wont. I wont let you," said Piper. They had both made some ground with Chris but could they reach out to Melinda before she left.

"You will Piper," said Phoebe guessing what she was thinking about.

"Is that the empath in you talking?" asked Paige.

"No it's the sister in me talking," replied Phoebe.

"I hope so. I can't believe we have another son and a daughter," said Piper looking at Leo.

* * *

Chris knew instinctively where Mel would be and he orbed straight up to Golden Gate Bridge. He found Mel huddled up in the corner sobbing and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she tried to pull away. He refused to let go of her whilst she was upset.

"It's not your fault Mel," he said softly.

"Yes it is," she sobbed.

"No. If you had died things would have been so much worse."

"How do you figure that?"

"Mel. How do you think mom would have felt if you had died. It would have destroyed her and Dad would still have blamed me for you dying. We know Wyatt was turned evil at this point in time. Yeah mom's death was probably the trigger but your death would have done the same thing," he explained feeling her relax a little in his arms.

"I have to ask you something. What made you come and save me?"

"Mom asked me to keep you safe and I would always protect you Mellie. You're my little sister and I love you," he said as she looked up at him.

"I love you too Chris," she said and leaned into him. Leo suddenly orbed in beside them.

"Sorry to disturb you but Phoebe has an idea about how to stop Wyatt from controlling your empathic powers," he said.

"You ready to go back down sis?" asked Chris. Melinda nodded and they stood up. Chris took her hand and orbed her back to the manor. He didn't think Mel was up to doing it herself.

* * *

They were now in the attic with Phoebe and Paige. Leo had gone to get Piper.

"So what's your great idea Phoebe?" asked Chris.

"Well I am going to help Melinda reject the feelings Wyatt is forcing on her or help her to focus on something else," she explained smiling at her niece.

"Cool but could you please call me Mel. I only get called Melinda when I am in trouble," she replied smiling. Phoebe grinned at her.

"Ok Mel," she replied as Piper, Leo and Wyatt orbed in. Wyatt instantly went over to Melinda and held his arms out to her. She hesitated for a second then picked him up.

"Hey there little guy," she said and tickled him under the chin. Wyatt giggled at her.

"How come he has warmed to you so easily. It took him ages to trust Chris," said Piper.

"Because Wyatt can tell that I am a much nicer person then Chris," she said laughing.

"Looks like the truth spell has worn off cos I am much nicer then her," joked Chris.

"You wish big brother," she replied.

"So are we almost ready to start this then?" asked Paige changing the subject.

"Yep. Now I got to warn you Mel. This is going to be really tough on you. I am going to have to push you to the edge in this," said Phoebe walking over to her niece.

"I can handle it. It can't be any worse then what Wyatt has been doing," said Mel defiantly.

"Ok but it is not just Mel who will be struggling. You guys will have to face some pain too but it is the only way to stop Wyatt. Are the rest of you in?"

"Yes we are," they all chorused.

"Then lets get started," said Phoebe and she walked into the middle of the room.

* * *

Authors Note: So what is Phoebe's plan and will it work. What will Wyatt do if it does. Keep reviewing to find out.


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting The Control

**Consequences**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters from Charmed belong to me.

Thanks for the reviews. I may not update this as regularly as I recently had some bad news but I promise I will update it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fighting the Control.**

"So what do I have to do then Phoebe?" asked Mel.

"Well. I am going to get everyone to remember a really bad moment in their life. You will then feel all their pain and what I want you to do is to push the feeling out of your head. If you concentrate really hard you should be able to force the feeling out," she explained.

"Ok. I think I can do that," she replied.

"It will be really hard but you have to concentrate on forcing the emotion away from you," Phoebe continued.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Chris.

"Well you need to do nothing yet. Piper, Leo, Paige I need you guys to stand here in front of Mel," she ordered and they all approached her.

"Ok when I point to you. I want you to relive your worst memory and keep doing it till I tell you to stop. I know it will be really hard but I truly believe it's the only way."

They all nodded at Phoebe who then turned to her nephew.

"Chris I need you to be ready to orb Mel out of here if it gets too much ok," she said to him. Chris nodded and moved to the area she indicated at him.

"Right Mel. If it gets too much and you can't handle it. Call out to Chris and he will orb you away from the pain."

"Ok. Let's do this," she said and smiled at Chris who looked worried.

Mel turned to look at Phoebe again. She smiled at her and then began reliving the pain of losing her mom and sister. She kept her gaze on Mel who began to cry feeling the same pain Phoebe was. Mel forced herself to concentrate on pushing the feeling away. Slowly the pain eased and Phoebe nodded at Paige who began to remember her pain. Mel concentrated hard and pushed her pain away and the ones that followed. It was hard and by the end of it she was on the floor sobbing but she managed to push the worst of it away. Phoebe signalled to Chris to orb her away for a few minutes. He complied glad to leave the room.

* * *

They orbed back in a little later once everyone was feeling better.

"How do you feel Mel?" asked Phoebe.

"Tired but ok. That was really tough," she replied still leaning on Chris slightly.

"I know honey but I'm afraid it will get worse."

"I know. You gave me a chance to fight them one at a time. Wyatt wont do that."

"That's why I have another way to help you."

"Ok lets try it."

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break?" asked Piper worried about her daughter.

"No I want to control this before he does it again," she replied smiling reassuringly at her mom. "I'm ok really," she added.

"For this one you will have to be involved Chris i'm afraid. I will need you to relive losing your mom. I know it will be hard," said Phoebe turning to him.

"If it will help my baby sister then I'm in," he replied looking at her and smiling.

"Will you ever stop calling me your baby sister?" asked Mel.

"No," he replied and went and stood beside Phoebe.

"Now your support this time will be Leo. He is who you will turn to as soon as the pain gets too much. You must concentrate hard on his emotions which will be good and use the strength from that to fight the bad ones."

"Ok."

"Leo. You must stay away till Mel looks for you and then approach her thinking as many good thoughts as you can. Don't think about anything sad. Can you handle that?" asked Phoebe glancing at her brother in law.

"For my family I will," he replied and looked at his youngest child. She smiled at him.

He took his position away from Mel and Phoebe reorganised the people around her pushing Chris to the end.

"We will start and when I put my hand up you must start remembering Chris ok," she said touching his arm for a second. Chris nodded at her.

Mel took a deep breath and stood ready. Phoebe nodded at her sister and they all began thinking once more. Mel found it much harder to push the emotions back. They were crowding into her brain too fast then she felt Chris' pain and she almost blacked out. He was so angry and sad. She tried desperatly to push them away but it was too hard. She turned desperately to her father and he walked up to her trying to think hard about good things. The distraught look on his daughters face caused him to open his arms to her and he was completely stunned when she walked into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Mel was overwhelmed by the love from her father. The dad she knew had never felt like this and she didn't want to move. She could still feel the others pain around her but she could manage it now. Phoebe signalled to Paige and she orbed them all out of the room. Chris didn't want to leave his sister but Paige grabbed his hand and orbed him out as well leaving Leo and Mel alone.

* * *

Mel finally moved away from Leo and was shocked to see they were alone. Leo also noticed this and he was surprised too.

"That was really tough," she said finally.

"Yes but you handled it really well," he replied.

"Yeah thanks to you. My dad or the version of you I know would never have felt like that hugging me."

"How did I become such a bad dad to you both?" he asked sitting down.

"I guess you had too many responsibilities and something had to suffer. In your case it was Chris," she replied sitting down beside him.

"It shouldn't have been him or you."

"It wasn't so bad for me. You were there now and then. Plus mom, Chris and even Wyatt always looked after me."

"It shouldn't have been down to them. I should have been there for you both no matter what else was going on."

"Well you have the chance now to change it. Don't go down the same path."

"I wont Mel," he said looking at her. She could tell instantly that he truly meant it.

"I know you wont," she said taking his hand.

"I guess we had better find the others," replied Leo not really wanting to but knowing they had to.

"Yeah. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes they are all at P3. Do you want me to orb you there?" he asked standing up.

"Yes thanks," she replied standing up and taking his hand once more. They orbed away. Leo felt happy that he had finally had a chance to talk to his daughter.

* * *

Mel had spent the next couple of hours at P3. The others had gone off to fight some demons a while ago and Chris hadn't wanted Mel to go with them. She was fine with it. She was still tired from what they had done earlier. She picked up one of the guitars from off the stage and began to play. She then began to sing softly.

**I miss you.**

**I miss your smile.**

**And I still shed a tear every once in a while.**

**Though things are different now.**

**You're still here somehow.**

**My heart will let you go.**

**But I need you to know.**

**I miss you.**

**I miss you.**

"Aah how sweet," said a voice. Melinda recognised the voice and looked up slowly. She couldn't see anyone.

"Show yourself," she said angrily praying she was wrong.

"Hello sis," said the voice as the the person appeared before her. Melinda stepped back in horror. Her worst nightmare stood in front of her.

"Wyatt."

* * *

Authors Note: What is Wyatt doing here. How did he get here and will he succeed in his plan. Find out soon. By the way the song belongs to Hannah Montana not me. It just seemed perfect for the scene. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5 Wyatt

**Consequences.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story so far.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wyatt.**

"Wyatt."

"How are you sister dearest," he said advancing on her.

"How did you get here. Chris took the spell?" she asked horrified to see her evil big brother standing before her. She wondered where Chris and the others were.

"Oh come on Mel. I am the source of well everything. I just made a new spell to bring me here."

"Bet you didn't write it," she said sarcastically. Wyatt had never been good at writing spells.

"No but hey I have plenty of help for that," he replied angrily. Chris had always been better at spells then him.

"Oh so the almighty Wyatt does still need help then."

"I see you have gotten Aunt Paige's sarcastic nature as well."

"I thought there was no other spell that could bring you here."

"Please Mel. I have the power to do anything I want."

"Yeah except get me and Chris to join you," she replied stepping back.

"Oh I will get you or I will kill you. It's no big deal," he said moving closer once more.

"You will have to kill us then because neither of us will join you."

"If that's the way you want it so be it," he said waving his hand and two dark lighters appeared beside him. Melinda instantly stepped back from them. Suddenly orbs appeared and Leo was beside her. He spotted the blond man and his two assassins and instantly moved to protect his daughter.

"Hello Dad," said Wyatt with an evil grin.

"Wyatt?" said Leo stunned by the sight of his son.

"Yes Dad it's me. Bet you never thought your eldest son would end up like this hey."

"No I didn't. How did you get so evil?"

"I'm not evil father. I just have the most power."

"Yeah and it has turned you evil. Good people don't kill their loved ones and torture their siblings," said Mel angrily.

"I wouldn't have had to. If you had all sided with me but no you all sided with my neurotic younger brother," replied Wyatt glaring at his little sister.

"Yeah we did because Chris was good to us. He always wanted a great life for all of us and you wrecked that Wyatt," she yelled at him. Wyatt was stunned by the anger coming from his sister. She had always been the peace maker in the family. He was saddened to think she hated him but then he got angry. He signalled at the two dark lighters and they fired on her. Leo pushed her out of the way taking the arrows for his daughter. Melinda screamed as he fell to the floor. She raced to his side.

"Don't tell me you care for him Mel," said Wyatt disgusted by his sister's kindness to their absent father.

"Go home Wyatt," she yelled crouching down beside Leo.

"Not without you and Chris," he replied watching as the poison spread through his father's body. Melinda glared at him then threw her hands up blowing the two dark lighters up.

"Are you going to blow me up too before Dad dies," he said knowing Leo didn't have long. Melinda threw her hands up once more but instead of blowing up Wyatt froze. Melinda was shocked. She had never been able to freeze a witch before. She used the opportunity to orb herself and Leo back to the manor.

* * *

"Piper, Phoebe," she yelled as they orbed into the manor. Melinda laid Leo on the couch as her mom and Aunt ran in.

"Oh my god Leo," said Piper and she ran to her ex husband.

"Paige, Chris get down here now," yelled Phoebe going to Leo as well. Paige and Chris orbed in. They were both shocked to see Leo dying on the couch.

"If you remove the arrows. I can heal him," said Mel to her mother. Piper pulled the arrows out and began to heal her father. The others stood watching as he came round.

"Mel," he said worriedly.

"I'm here. It's ok," she soothed taking his hand. Leo relaxed and saw the others. He looked at his ex wife.

"It was Wyatt," he said finally.

"What," said Chris looking at his little sister. She just nodded at him.

"You saw Wyatt?" asked Piper.

"Yes. He was so evil Piper. He had dark lighters shoot at his own sister," he replied looking over at her.

"Wouldn't be the first time. There was something else too," said Mel.

"What?" asked Chris sensing his sister was bothered by something.

"I was able to freeze Wyatt," she said quietly.

"You can freeze cool," said Paige missing the main point of the sentence.

"I thought it wasn't possible to freeze fellow witches," said Phoebe understanding Mel's point.

"It isn't normally but intense emotion can cause it to happen especially in the future where your original powers would be stronger now," explained Leo.

"Yelling at Wyatt?" asked Chris. Mel just nodded at him.

"I bet he didn't stay frozen for long," added Chris.

"Where is he now?" asked Piper. She could see Leo had been really upset by Wyatt.

"Probably in the Underworld. Planning his next attack. He wants me and you back where we belong," said Mel to Chris. She still had hold of her fathers hand. She didn't want to let go and she knew Leo didn't want her to let go either. This Leo was much kinder and loving then the one she knew. She knew she shouldn't get close to him as she would have to go back to an unloving father but she hoped that maybe this would encourage him to be a better father to them both.

"That's nothing new. How did he get here though. I took the spell to travel in time," said Chris. He watched his little sister cling to her fathers hand and knew she wanted to stay close to him. He couldn't blame her. He was dying to the same with Piper and he guessed to a lesser extent Leo too.

"He had one of his minions write him a new one," replied Mel.

"Dammit. I guess I should have prepared for that one."

"What do we do now?" asked Phoebe.

"Stay away from Wyatt and try and get him back to his own time," suggested Mel.

"Good plan. You and Chris had better stay here for now. We all need to stick together," said Piper taking charge.

* * *

Wyatt was in the Underworld making plans. He was talking to the present versions of two of his trusted allies.

"I want you to distract the Charmed ones and their whitelighter long enough for me to grab Melinda. I don't care how you do it," he said. He was not going to fail this time. He would use Mel to get Chris and then he could take them both back home before they do any damage to him.

"Yes oh great one," said Devere.

"Excellent. Once they are dealt with I can go back and continue with my original plans," he said and disappeared in a swirl of black orbs.

* * *

Everyone was in the attic studying the book. Chris had guessed that Wyatt would team up with some of his future allies and they were trying to guess who. Suddenly three demons orbed in and began firing energy balls at the sisters. Everyone began to duck or fight back as four more shimmered in. No one noticed Wyatt orb in behind Melinda. He grabbed her and shimmered out again. Melinda yelled her brother's name as they disappeared and Chris just caught a glimpse of Wyatt taking Mel. He yelled no and telekinetically threw all seven demons across the room. They soon defeated them all.

"What happened to Mel?" asked Phoebe.

"Wyatt took her," said Chris angrily. He couldn't believe he had let Wyatt take her from him.

"We will get her back," said Piper trying to console her youngest son. She placed her arm around him and he didn't shrug her off.

"We have to. I promised her I would always keep her safe," he said sadly. Piper pulled him to her for a proper hug and Chris didn't resist that either in fact he relaxed in her embrace and laid his head on her shoulder. Piper was so pleased that she could comfort her son. Leo was pleased too. He was just so worried about Mel. He had finally been making some ground with her and now he could lose her.

* * *

Authors Note: So will they find Mel. What does Wyatt have planned for her and will Leo and Piper ever get to know their children.


	6. Chapter 6 No Longer A Child

****

Consequences

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 4.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 6: No Longer A Child.**

Melinda awoke to find herself in a cell in the underworld. She tried to orb out but it didn't work. She looked around for a way to escape but she couldn't see anything. Damn Wyatt she thought as he appeared beside her.

"Hello sis," he said smiling at her.

"Why are you doing this Wyatt?" she asked. How could that sweet little boy turn into this.

"I have to Mel. It's not about good and evil. It's about who has the most power and that my dear sister is me," he replied.

"It doesn't mean you have to use it for evil."

"Why wont you join me Mel. We could rule everything. You can feel the power pulsing through me don't you wish it was going through you?"

"No. I don't want to end up like you," she said the disgust dripping from her voice. Wyatt telekinetically threw her across the room. She slammed into the wall then sunk to the floor.

* * *

Chris was really worried about his little sister. Phoebe could sense his worry and walked over to him.

"We will find her Chris," she said. He gave her a weak smile.

"Can you sense her at all Leo?" asked Piper. He concentrated hard for a second but there was nothing.

"No," he replied quietly.

"He must have taken her to the underworld," said Paige. Chris suddenly clutched his head. Piper raced over to him.

"What is it honey?" she asked touching his arm. He looked up and grinned.

"I have found Mel. You must be able to sense her now Leo," he said turning to his father. Leo could.

"Wow that is some temper she has," he commented glad to know she was still alive.

"Yep. She gets it from mom but I have never known her to be this mad. She must be yelling at Wyatt," he replied. Piper smiled at the mom part. She knew it wasn't directed at her but it was still nice to hear.

"Told you you had a bad temper sis," said Paige to Piper. She glared at her but Chris grinned. Aunt Paige always knew how to make him smile.

"I take it my sense of humor kept you guys amused in the future," she said noticing the grin.

"Yeah you always knew how to make us all laugh," he replied letting them know a little more about the future.

"I knew I would be the cool aunt," she said turning to Phoebe.

"What about me?" asked Phoebe pretending to be hurt.

"You're the one we go to for advice and when mom is in a mood," said Chris grinning and then shifting away from a swipe from Piper. She smiled again.

"I think we had better get to Mel. She is getting angrier," said Leo not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing they needed to save Mel.

"Yeah. If she gets too angry she will collapse," said Chris. They all linked hands and orbed to where Mel and Wyatt were.

* * *

They kept back and watched the scene before them. Wyatt stood in front of Mel who was yelling at him.

"What happened to you Wyatt."

"Mom was killed," he yelled back.

"Yeah and you vanquished the demon that did that but it didn't stop there did it. You just got angrier and became more evil."

"Yeah and look at me now. I have everything. What do you have child?"

"Love and don't you dare call me a child. I stopped being that the day mom died."

"Sure you did. You were only 12 Mel remember."

"Yeah I do. What do you remember about mom's funeral?"

"Everything. It was the worst day of my life," he said quietly and it was true.

"Yeah but who sat and held Chris' hand throughout the funeral. Who made sure grandpa was ok. Who comforted her aunts as they cried. Who tried to keep her cousins amused. Who sat with her dad trying to convince him it wasn't Chris' fault and who sat with you Wyatt holding you as you cried," she yelled the tears running down her face.

Chris had gripped his mom's hand throughout Mel's little speech. He had not realized she had done all that for everyone. Piper placed her other hand on top feeling so sorry for her children. Phoebe was shocked that her niece had had to look after her and not the other way round. Wyatt didn't say a word to her. He just listened knowing she was telling the truth.

"I gave you all a sleeping potion that night and once I had made sure you were all asleep. I finally broke down and cried all night. My childhood died with my mom and so did my big brother," she said calming a little. Chris was stunned to learn that Mel had been all alone that night. He felt the tears run down his face. The others were just as upset by that. Mel was only 12 and she had looked after everyone else.

"I'm still your brother," said Wyatt.

"No the brother I know and loved died. You are what was left of him."

"I'm still your brother Mel. I just have more power," he said proudly.

"Yeah but you don't have love. None of your followers give a damn about you. I could never live like that."

"Is that why you sided with our neurotic brother?" he asked.

"Did Chris ever tell you what mom's dying words were to him?" she asked guessing he probably didn't as they barely spoke after the funeral. Wyatt shook his head. Chris looked over at his mom and dad both had tears in their eyes. He knew it must be hard learning about your death.

"Look after your little sister peanut and he did. Chris has always done his best to keep me safe. He would stay up with me till I fell asleep. He would hold me when I cried. You didn't. You abandoned me so why the hell would I have joined you and walked out on the only person I had left," she said suddenly noticing her family.

Wyatt was hurt by her last statement. He had left to go after the demons that killed his mom. He suddenly spotted his family as well. Mel watched as Wyatt moved his hand as if signalling someone. She followed his eyes and saw the demons advancing on her family. They had no chance so she had to do something. She flicked her wrist sending them back to the manor leaving her in the firing line. Wyatt realized this and raised his shield around him.

"Uh uh little sister. I'm not going to make it that easy for you," he said and orbed them away.

* * *

The others arrived at the manor.

"What happened?" asked Phoebe confused.

"Mel orbed us away. She must have sensed danger," said Chris. He was hurt and touched by what she had said. He had always done his best to look after her and it was nice to hear she knew that but it was hard to learn what she had gone through at the funeral.

"She was just trying to protect you Chris," said Piper.

"But I am supposed to protect her," he replied trying to sense her but there was nothing.

"Can you sense her Leo?" asked Chris hoping the father daughter bond may be stronger.

"No sorry Chris. They must have moved," he replied feeling worried once more.

"Let's go back to the book and finish checking out some of his allies maybe he has gone to one of them," suggested Paige wanting to do anything to help her niece.

"Let's go," said Chris and he orbed upstairs. The others all exchanged worried looks then followed Chris.

* * *

Wyatt and Mel were now in a different cave and she was in a new cell. Wyatt was outside it talking to three demons. Two she recognized from the future. The other was a new face. He must have died at some point. Wyatt glanced over at her then disappeared. The three demons walked over talking.

"Why should we do what he says," said the one Mel didn't recognize.

"Because he has all the power Ramone," replied Devere.

"I still think we should kill her," moaned Ramone.

"Just keep an eye on her ok. Do not touch her," said Devere and he and the other demon shimmered away. Ramone walked up to the cage with an evil grin on his face. Mel moved back a little. She could feel the evil coming from her and it scared her. He was not loyal to Wyatt.

"I am going to have some fun with you little witch," he said and laughed. Mel began to realize this demon would probably kill her. She wished she could see Chris one last time. She wanted to say goodbye and tell him she loved him.

* * *

Authors Note: So what does Ramone have planned for Mel and will she survive it. Can the others find her in time and what will Wyatt say when he learns he has been betrayed by Ramone. Please review for more.


	7. Chapter 7 Finding Mel

**Consequences.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Charmed belong to me.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Finding Mel.**

Three weeks had now passed and there had been no sign of Melinda or Wyatt. They had orbed down to the Underworld almost every day but had found nothing. Chris had tracked down all of Wyatt's known associates but either they got vanquished or knew nothing. They were all losing hope.

"I swear to god if he has hurt her. I'm going to vanquish his sorry ass," said Chris angrily. Piper approached him.

"Calm down Chris getting angry wont help us find her," she said taking her son's hand.

"I just don't know how to find her mom," he said looking at her.

"Huh," she said stunned. Chris had never called her mom before.

"What?" he asked.

"You called me mom," she explained still smiling.

"Oh right sorry," he said. He hadn't even realized he had said it.

"Don't be it was great to hear. I hope you will keep calling me that son," she said trying not to push him too much.

"Ok then. I am going to grab a drink. Do you want anything?" he asked smiling.

"No thanks honey. I am going to bed. Don't stay up too late will you," she said knowing he wasn't sleeping well.

"I wont," he said and walked to the door. As he reached it he turned around and grinned. "mom." She smiled at him.

* * *

An hour later and Chris knew he had to go to bed. He had nearly fallen asleep in the book twice. He had been sleeping on the guest bed Mel has used as Piper wanted everyone together. He closed the book and headed downstairs. Along the way he looked in on his mom. She was not alone. Leo was beside her and it wasn't too hard to tell what they had been doing.

"Well at least I will be born," Chris said quietly to himself. With a flick of his hand he placed the cover over his mom and dad and headed downstairs.

* * *

The next day arrived and Chris had finally got a possible lead. They had discovered that Devere was in the area. He was Wyatt's most trusted adviser and he would be the one who would know where Melinda was. The sisters and Leo had joined Chris in the attic.

"Is there a summoning spell for him?" asked Paige.

"Yeah there is," replied Chris distractedly.

"You ok honey?" asked Piper.

"Yeah I'm just worried about what he may have done to her. If she is even still alive," he replied looking down. Piper pulled him to her for a hug.

"We would know if she was dead honey," she replied.

"Crystals," said Paige and they appeared in her hands. She spread them out in a circle ready to trap Devere.

The sisters said the spell and Devere appeared in the crystals which then formed a cage trapping him.

"Hello Devere," said Chris sarcastically.

"You must be the younger brother," replied Devere not scared by the people in front of him.

"Where is Mel?" asked Leo stepping closer.

"And Mel is?"

"You know exactly who she is Devere," said Chris. He looked over at Phoebe who nodded at him to say she knew Devere was lying.

"Oh you mean that little witch Wyatt is torturing. He may have said her name was Mel but then by the time you find her there wont be anything left of her to worry about."

Piper stepped back in horror. She couldn't bear to think that her daughter was being tortured by her big brother. He was supposed to look after her. Leo wrapped his arm around her. He was just as shocked. Melinda didn't deserve any of this. Chris telekinetically threw Devere at the cage walls causing him immense pain.

"Where is she?" asked Leo angrily.

"With Wyatt in a place where you wont be able to find her if she is still alive," groaned Devere.

"Tell us or you will die," said Phoebe. She was getting really annoyed now. This demon knew exactly where she was.

"I aint saying a word and I think you need to prepare for some company," he said knowing that Wyatt was on his way. He could sense him. Leo suddenly disappeared. Devere didn't register this fact.

Chris watched as black orbs appeared before them. Wyatt and Melinda then came into view. Chris looked into his sister's eyes and could see nothing. It was as if she didn't know who any of them were. Chris knew Wyatt had done something terrible to her. The others also saw the vacant expression and Phoebe could sense nothing from her. She had given up on everything. Wyatt pulled her forward a little.

"Say hello to your brother Melinda," said Wyatt pointing at Chris. Melinda looked over at him but there was no hint of a recollection in her eyes and it broke his heart.

"What have you done to her?" he yelled. Melinda didn't even flinch like she normally did when Chris was angry.

"I have destroyed her soul brother. There is nothing left but an empty shell and it's all your fault," said Wyatt with an evil grin.

"How could you do that to your little sister," said Paige disgusted with her oldest nephew.

"It was easy Aunt Paige," he replied and laughed. Wyatt suddenly realized there was someone missing.

"Where is dear old dad?" he asked.

"Up there trying to stop you," replied Piper. She still couldn't believe her little boy had ended up like that.

"He wont," said Wyatt cockily. Suddenly Leo orbed in beside them and grabbed Melinda. He orbed them both out again. Wyatt was furious that they had got her away from him. Not that it really mattered. Even they wouldn't be able to pull her back from this. He gave an evil laugh and Phoebe took a step back. Her nephew was beyond help now. They had to stop whoever it was who turned him in the first place.

"You have to leave Wyatt. Let me save you," begged Chris hoping there was still a little heart in there.

"I don't need saving Chris. Come back with me and join me."

"Never I will save you Wyatt or I will stop you," said Chris fiercely.

"Good luck little brother," said Wyatt.

Chris muttered a few words under his breath and a portal appeared on the wall. Before Wyatt could react Chris telekinetically threw him through the portal and it closed. Piper, Phoebe and Paige threw a potion at Devere to kill him.

"Wyatt could still come back though," said Paige.

"No he can't. Devere created the spell. It was a one trip only spell," explained Phoebe.

"How do you know that?" asked Piper.

"I could read it in his mind," she replied as Leo orbed back in with Mel. The vacant look was still on her face.

"Mellie. It's me Chris. Your neurotic older brother," he said hoping she would recognize him. She didn't. He felt the tears fall down his face. How could Wyatt have done this to her.

"Mel honey. You are safe now. Wyatt wont hurt you anymore. I promise," said Piper wrapping her arm around Chris. Melinda looked up at her but didn't respond. No one knew what to do to save her.

"I'm going to go up there. See if the elders have anything to help," said Leo.He hugged his ex wife and son for a second. Chris didn't pull away. Right at this moment he needed his dad. Piper moved out of the way to allow Leo to hug his son properly. Melinda watched the scene and a tear ran down her face but there was still no recognition from her and it really scared them all.

"We will bring her back Chris. I promise you," said Leo and he meant it. He would do anything to save her. Chris looked up at his dad and knew he would do his best.

"Thanks Dad," he replied and Leo orbed off.

* * *

Authors Note: So Wyatt has gone yeah but what has he done to Mel and can the others save her. Find out soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Muted

**Consequences.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter so I have made it extra long cos I love ya all so much. The time line moves pretty quickly in this chapter so be warned.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Muted.**

Two days passed slowly and there seemed to be no change in Melinda. She did exactly what she was asked to but there was nothing deeper in her. Chris was distraught that Wyatt had destroyed his sister like this. There had to be something they could do to bring her back. The elders were still looking into it for them. Chris looked over to where Mel sat in the corner of the attic. She hadn't said a word to any of them and Chris wasn't sure if Melinda could anymore. His mom and aunts were at the club tonight and Leo had gone back up to the elders for more info. He put his head in his hands and felt the tears run down his face. He was so caught up in his sorrow he didn't hear someone orb in until a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see a familiar face before him.

"Oh my god Astrid," he said to the elder standing before him. Astrid was one of the few elders who had survived Wyatt's attacks.

"Hello Chris," she said smiling at the young man.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to help you save Melinda."

"Can she be saved?"

"Yes she can but you all need to work together to save her. Why don't you call them all," she said looking over at the young girl huddled up on the floor. Melinda hadn't registered her presence at all. Astrid watched as the Charmed ones appeared along with Leo.

"What's up honey?" asked Piper. She then spotted the other woman. "And you are?" she asked defensively.

"It's ok mom. She is a great elder in my time," said Chris smiling at them all. Piper stepped back but still remained on her guard.

"How can we help you?" asked Leo cordially.

"It's more about how I can help you. I know how you can bring Melinda back but it wont be easy and it may take time," she said trying to reassure the worried family.

"What do we have to?" asked Chris desperate to help his sister.

"You have to rebuild your relationships with her. She knows you are there and who you are. She just can't react to you because Wyatt tortured her for so long. She needs to know she is safe and loved."

"That's what we have been doing," said Piper not sure she totally trusted this elder.

"I know but you have to step it up. You have to get Mel to start opening up about what he did to her. The only way to bring her back is to force her to talk," continued Astrid.

"Alright. I hope this works," said Chris looking over at his sister who hadn't moved.

"You can do this. I know you can. Melinda loves you Chris. That is still there. You just need to help her realize it once more."

"Thanks Astrid," said Chris and she orbed away. Chris looked over at his family and they all turned to Mel who had stood up. She turned and walked out of the room. The others stunned by her actions followed her downstairs. Melinda walked into the kitchen and made a drink. She then sat at the table. Chris sat down beside her.

"Hi sis," he said and she looked up at him. There was still no recognition but speaking to Astrid had given him some more hope. The rest of the family joined them all chatting away happily.

* * *

Over the next six weeks the family tried desperately hard to bring Melinda out. They had included her in everything and someone had been with her all the time and slowly she had began to come out of it. She still hadn't spoken though and that worried Leo. She had begun to smile at little things and she had even hugged her mom without persuasion. Piper had been so happy she had cried. Melinda was with Paige and Phoebe at the moment helping them make a potion for some demons Chris and Leo were currently tracking. Piper was throwing up as she was having all day morning sickness. They had not been shocked to find out she was pregnant as they knew Chris was two years younger then Wyatt.

Phoebe turned to her niece. They had been trying to keep her involved in the magical side of things in the hope she may start using her powers again.

"Honey would you run downstairs and get me some tanga root please?" she asked. Melinda nodded and left the room.

"Will she be ok Pheebs?" asked Paige.

"I hope so. She seems to be getting there slowly. I just wish she would say something even if it's just Hi," said Phoebe sadly. Paige hugged her older sister. She was worried about her niece too.

"I know Phoebe but we have to keep trying. She will talk one day. I really believe it," said Paige.

* * *

Leo and Chris were still in the underworld. There had found the demons but there was nothing they they could do till Phoebe and Paige had finished the potion.

"Hey I know where we are. This is Devere's domain in the future. I wonder if this is where Wyatt took Mel," said Chris looking around. They walked forward into another part of the cave. They were now in a dungeon and there were blood stained chains on the wall. Leo was horrified by the amount of blood on the floor and walls.

"I hope not," said Leo trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. Chris searched the room and then found something that filled him with horror.

"Oh god," he said picking up a silver bracelet.

"Please tell me that doesn't belong to my daughter," begged Leo.

"I'm sorry dad," said Chris seeing the colour leave his father's face. Leo fell to the floor unable to deal with learning his daughter had been tortured so badly. Chris touched his father's shoulder and orbed them out.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the manor Piper walked out of the toilet wishing she had a glass of water. She didn't have the energy to go all the way downstairs. She was about to yell for Paige when Melinda walked up with a glass in her hand. She held it out to her.

"Is that for me honey?" she asked her silent daughter. Melinda nodded and smiled.

"Thanks honey. I think I will join you upstairs," she said and Melinda walked up beside her mother. Everyone was keeping a close eye on her as she had been so sick. They arrived in the attic as Phoebe and Paige finished the potion.

"You ok Piper?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah apart from wanting to throw up 24/7," she replied half smiling.

"Nice," said Paige and grinned when she saw a smile cross Mel's face. Maybe that was the way make her laugh thought Paige. Piper suddenly felt the bile rise again and knew she would never make it downstairs in time.

"A little help here," said Piper trying to fight it down. She clamped her hand over her mouth and then found herself in the bathroom. Once she had recovered she turned to thank Paige only to see Mel behind her.

"You orbed me down here?" she asked stunned. Mel nodded.

"Was it ok. Did you feel weird?" asked Piper motherly. Melinda smiled and then shook her head.

They walked out of the bathroom and ran into Phoebe.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. She had been shocked to see Mel orb Piper out of the room. Mel nodded and then wobbled a little. Phoebe took hold of her arm to steady her and was hit with a vision. She came out of it to see Piper and Mel looking at her with concern.

"What did you see?" asked Piper as they headed into the attic.

"Phoebe had a vision," said Piper as they entered. Paige came over to them.

"What was it about?" asked Paige.

"Mel," said Phoebe and everyone turned to look at the stunned young girl.

"What about Mel?" asked Piper worried someone was going to hurt her daughter again.

"It wasn't a premonition or I don't think it was. It was more like a memory. I saw Mel being tortured by Wyatt. He was throwing low voltage energy balls at her one after the other," said Phoebe not wanting to tell Piper really but knowing she had to.

"Is that what he did to you honey?" Piper asked her daughter. Melinda nodded. Everyone went silent taking it all in.

* * *

Chris orbed Leo into the lounge and onto the couch. His dad was crying now and Chris couldn't blame him. What they had seen would haunt him forever.

"Mom," yelled Chris. He wrapped his arm around his dad trying to comfort him. Piper appeared with Paige, Phoebe and Mel. They all looked pale and sad too. Chris wondered what was going on. Piper saw Leo and raced over to him.

"What's the matter Leo?" she asked and he looked up at her tears still running down his face. Piper turned to her son.

"We found Devere's lair. Where Wyatt tortured Mel. There was so much blood. Her blood," he said and turned to his sister. His pained expression sent Melinda into his arms. She held him tight. Chris was shocked it was the first time she had hugged him and it was wonderful.

"Phoebe had a vision of him torturing her," said Paige when everyone had calmed a little. Chris and Leo turned to look at the empath.

"Yeah. It was awful. Wyatt was throwing energy balls at her till she couldn't stand it. He would then heal her and start her again," explained Phoebe. The end bit she hadn't mentioned earlier. She didn't think Piper was ready to hear that her daughter had been tortured to the point of death, healed and then tortured once more. Chris pushed Mel back a little to look into her eyes.

"Is that what he did to you sis?" he asked her. She nodded her eyes filling with tears.

"Did he keep healing you then starting again?" asked Phoebe walking over to them. Melinda nodded once more tears falling down her face.

"Oh Mellie," said Chris and he pulled her back to him. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed on his shoulder.

Suddenly the room filled with demons. Chris pulled Melinda behind him as they began to attack. Melinda stepped back. Her mind was sent reeling back to the torture Wyatt subjected her too. The gang soon had the upper hand but no one noticed the demon creeping up on Chris. Melinda looked up to see the demon about to stab her brother.

"Chris," she yelled and threw her hands up blowing the demon up. The other demons were soon vanquished and everyone turned to stare at Mel. She had spoken well yelled and she had blown the demon up. A new move for her.

* * *

Authors Note: So did almost losing Chris bring Melinda back or was it a one off. Has Mel got a new power and will she be able to go back and face the man who put her through hell. Find out soon. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9 Seeking Closure

**Consequences.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 7.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Seeking Closure.**

"Well that was new," said Paige breaking the silence.

"Way to go sis," said Chris smiling at her. He then noticed that she hadn't moved and looked really pale. He saw her wobble and went to move over to her but his dad beat him to it. Leo pulled his daughter to him and held her tight.

"It's ok. You're safe now," he soothed rubbing her back gently.

"Dad," she said looking up at him. He smiled and nodded at her. It was the first time she had called him that. Chris walked over to them.

"You ok sis?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied. The fogginess that had been plaguing her head had finally cleared.

"Thank you for saving my life Mel," he said happy to hear his sisters voice.

"It's ok. Can't let my favourite brother die," she replied grinning at him and then hugged him too.

"Are you ok though. After everything that happened?" he asked worried she was still not totally ok with it all.

"Yeah I will be fine. It will take a little while to get truly over it but I will Chris. I went through hell but I came out the other side and I am not going back there," she said hugging him tight once more.

"I know you wont. I am not going to let you. You can stay and help me save Wyatt," he said and moved out of her embrace.

"I can't stay here Chris," she said quietly.

"You have to Mel. He will kill you if you go back there," said Leo not wanting to send his daughter back to the future.

"I am not meant to be here Chris. This is your destiny not mine," she said moving away from them all.

"I'm not sending you back there sis and that's final," he said angrily. Phoebe and Paige walked over.

"Look we don't have to decide this yet. Mel you still need some time to recover from what has happened and I still need to help you with your empathic ability," said Phoebe trying to keep the peace.

"Yeah at least give us a chance to get to know you a little better," added Paige. Melinda grinned at her two aunts.

"Ok. I will stay a little longer but you will have to send me back. I don't belong here Chris," she said looking back at her brother with a mock stern expression. Chris had to laugh at it. He was going to use the next couple of days to convince Mel to stay with him. Mel meanwhile knew she had to go back. She wasn't needed here. Chris could save his brother without her.

"So tell me Mel. Who is your favourite aunt?" asked Paige grinning.

"Um well you are both my favourite but I think Chris liked one of you more," she replied passing the buck to her brother. Both her aunts turned on him. Melinda took the opportunity to approach her mom who was sitting on the couch.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's just this morning sickness is driving me mad. Will it ever end?" she moaned.

"Well I wasn't around at the time so I can't say but I can tell you that you didn't have any with me," she said grinning at her.

"Thank god."

"Ok well I will be right back," she said moving away. Everyone turned to look a her.

"Where are you going?" asked Chris. He was still a little worried about her.

"Just downstairs for a minute. I will be back," she said not wanting to announce to them all that she needed the bathroom.

"What's the matter honey?" asked Phoebe.

"Nothing. I just need to. Oh for goodness sake I need the bathroom. Sorry do I need permission," she said glaring at Chris and then racing off. The others all started laughing.

* * *

Later that day and Piper was cooking in the kitchen when her daughter came down.

"Hey. You need a hand?" she asked smiling at her mom. It brought back happy memories of the mom she knew cooking meals or making potions.

"No. It's just about done. I could use the company though," she replied hoping for a chance to chat to her daughter. Melinda sat down near her. Piper turned the stove down then turned to her daughter.

"Would you like a glass of lemonade?" she asked unsure if Melinda even liked it.

"Yeah I would love one thanks," she said and Piper poured them both a glass and sat down beside her.

"So are you a good cook then?" asked Piper trying to learn a little about her life.

"I'm not as good as Chris but I can manage the basics," she said sipping her drink.

"Good to know. Next time I don't feel up to cooking I can make Chris do it."

"I do or did. After Wyatt turned evil me and Chris kind of took over looking after everyone," she said sadly. Piper put her arm around her daughter.

"I am glad you had each other to turn to."

Phoebe and Paige came in laughing at Chris who was following them in.

"You all seem happy," commented Piper going back over to the stove.

"Yeah we have just been learning about what our niece is going to get up to in the future," said Paige still laughing.

"Oh yeah and what has my dear brother been telling you," she said standing up and approaching Chris.

"Oh just a little story about you orbing to Australia," said Phoebe.

"Oh really did Chris ever tell you about the time he orbed his cousins to Disney land," she said.

"Be quiet you or I will keep telling them stories," said Chris. Piper enjoyed watching the banter between her youngest children.

"Oh yeah and maybe I will tell Aunt Phoebe what really happened to her laptop or what will happen to her laptop," threatened Mel. Leo came down to join his family. He was really touched by the sight of his family laughing and joking together. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. After everything that had happened they had rekindled their relationship and Leo knew his family would come first. Chris and Mel would grow up with two loving parents. Mel and Chris grinned at each other as their parents kissed.

* * *

The next day Leo found his daughter in the attic studying the book.

"What are you looking for sweetie?" he asked approaching her.

"Him," she said pointing at the book. Leo read the page about a demon named Ramone.

"Was he with Wyatt when he," Leo was unable to finish that sentence. Mel could feel his pain about what had happened.

"Yes he was and I think we should get rid of him. I wasn't the first witch he tortured," she said taking his hand. Leo squeezed it gratefully.

"Is there a vanquishing potion for him?"

"Yeah there is," she said and orbed down to the kitchen. Leo located the others and they met up in the kitchen. Mel had almost finished the potion. She poured it into the bottles then handed one to the sisters and Chris.

"Lets end this once and for all," she said defiantly.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" asked Piper still a little worried about her.

"Yes. I have to know he is gone for good," she said and they all orbed to the underworld.

* * *

They orbed into the cave where Melinda had been held before. Mel stepped back a little and Chris stayed close to her. He knew it must be hard to be back there. Chris wondered if Ramone was still around here. He soon got his answer as the demon in question shimmered in. Melinda in fear threw him across the room. Chris stayed beside her as the sisters stepped forward. They needed the power of three to vanquish him. Ramone knew he was going to die and threw a few fireballs at them all. Chris quickly deflected them to the walls.

"It was fun torturing you little witch and even when I'm dead I will haunt your dreams," he said as the sisters threw the potion and he died. They all quickly orbed away before Melinda could react to his last comment.

They reappeared in the manor. Piper pulled her daughter to her.

"It's all over now honey," she said feeling her daughter trembling.

"I know mom. I am not going to let him haunt my dreams," she said hugging her mom tight and laying her head on her shoulder. Piper felt the tears run down her face. Melinda had finally called her mom and it was wonderful. Chris smiled at them. He hoped this meant Melinda was going to stay and help him save Wyatt. He couldn't bear the thought of sending her back to their older brother.

* * *

Authors Note: So what do you think Mel should do. Should she stay with Chris and save Wyatt or should she go back and leave her family behind. I really want to know what you guys think should happen next.


	10. Chapter 10 suspicions

**Consequences**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Charmed belong to me.

Thanks for the reviews. It was good to get your opinion on what should happen next. This story will display a different ending to the original one but hopefully you will all still like it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Suspicions**

Two weeks later found everyone at the table eating breakfast. For the first time in a while, everyone had slept really well. Leo was happy to have his two youngest here. He just hoped they could save Wyatt too.

"Did you have any nightmares last night honey?" asked Piper to Mel.

"No actually I didn't," she replied.

"So tell us a little bit about what you are like. I mean we know Chris is a neurotic workaholic but who is Mel?" asked Paige.

"I'm the one in the middle and the peace maker usually," she replied grinning.

"Yeah she is always the one who has to calm everyone down. Just like you dad," said Chris.

"So who do you take after then?" Phoebe asked Chris.

"Mom and you Aunt Paige," replied Mel before Chris could speak.

"Yeah and Mel takes after dad and Aunt Phoebe. Although she has got mom's temper," added Chris with a cheeky grin.

"Cool," said Phoebe pleased to know her niece took after her.

"We still need to save Wyatt though," said Chris knowing it had to be dealt with.

"Well that's down to you guys. I have to go back," said Mel standing up.

"No way Mel. I am not sending you back to him," replied Chris standing up as well.

"You don't have a choice Chris. I don't belong here.

"I don't care. I am not sending you back. What happens if he kidnaps you again?"

"I will deal with it. It's ok."

"No. Do you really want to go back to a world with an absent father and no mom?"

"No," she said quietly and walked out of the room. She needed time to think. They all let her go.

* * *

Phoebe eventually found her in the conservatory.

"Hi sweetie," she said walking over.

"Hey Aunt Pheebs," she replied.

"Wow that still sounds weird," replied Phoebe sitting down beside her niece.

"Sorry," said Mel quietly.

"Don't be it's good to hear really."

"You going to try and convince me to stay?"

"No. I can't make you stay Mel. I wish you would though."

"I know but I'm not supposed to be here. This was always Chris' mission."

"I think he needs you here sweetie. He would only worry about you if you went back. He just wants to protect you and he can't do that if you are in the future," said Phoebe putting her arm around her.

"I guess so. I just don't want to do anything to mess with the future by being here."

"You wont sweetie. Now why don't you tell me about my husband then."

"Ha ha nice try Aunt Pheebs," she said grinning at her.

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Are you up for some ice cream?"

"I would love some," she said standing up. Phoebe stood up and was then surprised as Mel gave her a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Pheebs," she said. Phoebe grinned and hugged her tighter.

* * *

Leo takes everyone to Magic School to see if they have any books that may help them find out who is after.

"Hello Leo," said a voice that no one could see. Melinda could sense his presence and stepped back. Leo spotted her move back.

"I think you need to reveal yourself Gideon," he said smiling at his daughter.

"So sorry. I didn't realize I was still cloaked. Now this is a face I don't recognise," he said gesturing to Melinda. He had met Chris and the sisters recently.

"This is Melinda," said Leo not wanting to tell him who she was.

"She is from the future like your whitelighter," said Gideon.

"Yes she is helping Chris save Wyatt," explained Phoebe.

"I see. So what can I do for you?" he asked wondering how the two from the future were connected to the sisters.

"We just wanted to check a couple of books out that may help us find out who turned Wyatt," said Piper. She was not a big fan of Gideon as he has been trying to get Leo to leave his family and stay up there.

"Ok. Well let me know if I can help," he said and then left them to it. They all began searching through the books but found nothing that could really help them. Melinda walked over to her mother.

"You ok mom?" she asked concerned about how pale she looked.

"Yeah just a little dizzy," she replied touched by her daughters care.

"Want me to orb you home so you can rest?"

"Yes that sounds good sweetie. Thanks," said Piper taking her arm and they orbed back to the manor. Melinda sat on the bed beside her mom.

"What do you make of that elder?" she asked.

"He is ok I guess. Although he is trying to convince Leo to stay up there. Why could you sense something from him?"

"Not really. It's kinda hard to explain. There was something weird about him but I can't tell what. My empathic power is probably still a little off after what Wyatt did," she said.

"Probably sweetie but have a chat with your aunt Phoebe later. Maybe she got something as well," said Piper and she yawned. Mel left her mom to sleep and headed downstairs.

* * *

Chris sat in the kitchen and couldn't believe he had forgotten what today was. His mom came walking in and could see instantly Chris was upset about something.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked.

"It's Mel's 21st birthday tomorrow and I forgot all about it," he said sadly.

"Well what sort of thing do you think Mel would like? a party maybe or just a nice family dinner?" suggested Piper.

"I think she would prefer the dinner rather then a party. Given how awful her last few birthdays have been."

"Ok then. Well if I give you a list will you nip to the shops and pick it up for me?"

"Sure mom. Now we just have to keep her busy tomorrow," said Chris. He was so happy that his mom had agreed to help. Mel never did anything for her birthday anymore.

"Leo," she yelled and he appeared smiling.

"What's up?" he asked.

"It's our daughter's 21st birthday tomorrow so can you keep her busy whilst we arrange a little dinner for her," said Piper smiling at her husband. They had become very close once more and Piper had realized that no matter what happened she would always love Leo.

"Of course I will. It will be nice to spend the day with her. Mel," he called at first there was no reply then suddenly she appeared.

"Hey," she said smiling at her family.

"I have convinced your mom and brother to both take a day off and do some bonding so I wondered if you would like to spend the day with me," he said casually.

"Yeah I would love to dad thanks," she replied smiling at him. It would be great to spend the day with him. They headed upstairs making plans and Piper and Chris both grinned at each other.

* * *

Leo had really enjoyed spending the day with his daughter. It had been wonderful to get to know her and to realize what a wonderful person she was despite her awful childhood. He heard Piper call and knew they were ready for Mel to arrive so they orbed back to the manor. Leo orbed them into the attic and then lead her down the stairs. As they reached the bottom the family all yelled.

"Surprise."

"Oh my god," said Mel. She was so shocked. After everything that had happened they had stopped celebrating birthdays. The touching gesture brought tears to her eyes and sent Chris rushing over to her.

"What's the matter baby sister?" he asked worried they had upset her.

"Nothing. I'm just happy. I can't believe you did this," she said hugging him. She had wished every birthday that she could celebrate it with all her family.

"Mom did most of this," he admitted pleased that Mel was so happy.

"Thanks mom," she said and hugged her tight.

"There is someone else here to see you too," said Phoebe and she moved back to reveal Victor.

"Grandpa," she yelled and hugged him tight. Even though he had already met Chris and knew who she was. He was still a bit stunned by the hug. Piper just smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Shall we eat," said Paige bringing the last plate in. Everyone sat down.

* * *

Back in Magic School. Gideon was pacing up and down his study. There was something about that girl with the sisters he didn't like. He knew she was suspicious of him and he didn't need that. He had to come up with a plan. He though hard and knew he had to do something to get her off his trail. He suddenly had a flash of inspiration and orbed away.

* * *

Authors Note: So where has Gideon gone and what is his plan. please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11 Where's Mel

**Consequences.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Where's Mel**

Melinda was alone in the attic. Piper and Chris were at the club. Phoebe was at work. Leo was with the elders and Paige was in the lounge. Melinda turned away from the book in frustration. She sensed a presence but before she could react she was grabbed and knocked out.

Over at P3 Chris suddenly grabbed his mom and orbed back to the manor. They landed in the attic but there was no sign of anyone. Piper and Chris then orbed downstairs and found Paige unconscious on the floor.

"Paige," yelled Piper and dropped down beside her fallen sister. Paige began to come round.

"What happened?" asked Chris. He was worried about Mel. She should have been at the house with Paige.

"I'm not sure someone grabbed me then knocked me out," she said trying to sit up. She then noticed Mel was missing.

"Where's Mel?" she asked feeling worried now.

"Don't know but I would guess they grabbed her after knocking you out," said Chris finding it hard to believe that his baby sister had been taken once more. Maybe she would have been safer in the future. At least she would only have had to worry about Wyatt.

"I'm so sorry," said Paige. It was all her fault her niece had been taken.

"It wasn't your fault honey," said Piper guessing what Paige was thinking. Paige looked over at Chris. He must be blaming her she thought.

"No it wasn't Aunt Paige," he said reassuring her.

"Leo," yelled Piper as she helped Paige over to the couch. Leo appeared in a flurry or orbs and took in the scene. Chris was pacing up and down the room. Piper sat beside Paige who was holding her head. Leo walked over and quickly healed her. He then approached his son.

"What's the matter son?" he asked and Chris turned to look at his father.

"Mel is gone. Something took her again," said Chris and Leo could see the tears in his son's eyes. He gave his son a hug and felt Chris relax a little.

* * *

Melinda awoke with a groan. Her head was pounding. She looked around her and quickly realized she was back in the Underworld. Great she thought. I do so love it down here. She stood up carefully still looking around for whoever had brought her down here. There was no sign of anyone. She had no idea where she was either so she tried orbing and as she had already thought. She couldn't orb out. Suddenly three demons shimmered in in front of her. They began throwing fire balls at her and she managed to dodge each one and eventually she killed them all. She had a bad feeling that they would not be the only ones.

"Dad, Chris, Paige," she yelled hoping one of them might hear her. She wasn't surprised when nothing happened. She began searching for a way out. She spotted an entrance and cautiously approached it. She could hear a couple of voice in there but before she could blow them up. She was thrown across the room into the cavern wall. As she stood up an energy ball hit her hard in the shoulder. Melinda fought back the urge to scream and blew up the demon. She then checked out the room once more and could hear more demons approaching using her empathic ability she could make out at least 7 demons. She decided to try orbing once more as she was in a different room. Luckily it worked and she disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

* * *

She orbed into the lounge at the manor. Surprised to find it empty.

"Dad, Chris," she yelled wondering if they were in the attic. They appeared beside her and instantly pulled her to them.

"Guys as much as I love ya. I can't breathe," she said and winced as they pulled away. She had forgotten about the energy ball to the shoulder. Leo gently sat her down and then began to heal her shoulder.

"What happened sis?" asked Chris once Leo had finished.

"I don't know. Someone grabbed me and knocked me out. When I came to I was in the Underworld," she paused due to the horrified look on Leo's face.

"What happened next?" asked Chris knowing that there was more.

"Some demons tried to kill me but I vanquished them. I orbed out when I realized their cavalry was approaching," she said and smiled at Leo to let him know she was ok.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige appeared and all jumped on Melinda hugging her. She smiled and reassured them all she was fine.

"The question is who sent you down there?" wondered Chris aloud. They all turned to look at him thinking the same thing.

"I have no idea. It all happened so fast," answered Mel.

"I'm going down there to see if I can find anything out," said Chris with determination.

"I will come with you," said Paige. She wanted to know who had knocked her out.

"Yeah me too. Maybe I can get something down there," added Phoebe desperate to help.

"I better get back to the club. We are short staffed tonight," said Piper and looked over at her daughter. She didn't really want to leave her.

"She will be ok honey. I am here," said Leo.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Dad healed me and I just want to get some sleep. Please don't worry," she said walking over to her mom and hugging her.

"It's my job to worry sweetie," she said and smiled. They all orbed off. Chris was going to drop Piper off on the way.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Leo. Mel looked really tired but he wondered when she had last had something to eat.

"No. I am too tired to eat," she replied and yawned as if to prove her point.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep then sweetie," he said walking over to her and orbed her up to the spare bed in Wyatt's room. Melinda sat down on the bed suddenly feeling really sad. Leo saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter sweetie?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm scared that we wont be able to save Wyatt. I don't want to go back to a life without mom or one where you ignore us," she said and the tears began to fall. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"You wont sweetie. We will stop whoever it is. I promise you," he said. Melinda relaxed a little in his arms. Leo stroked her hair and talked gently to her.

When the others returned they found Melinda fast asleep in Leo's arms. Piper paused at the doorway and smiled at them. Leo looked up and smiled back. He kissed the top of his daughters head and gently moved away laying her down on the bed.

* * *

Melinda awoke with a start. She was alone now. Leo must have left her to sleep. It had been wonderful falling asleep in her dad's arms. He had done it a fair bit when she was younger. She heard voices and realized the others were in the attic. She orbed up to join them.

"Did you sleep well?" asked her mother.

"Yes thanks," she replied and smiled at the others.

"We couldn't find much out about who grabbed you," said Paige. They were all annoyed that they had no information.

"Do you remember anything at all sis?" asked Chris.

"No. Whoever it was was male and strong. They hit me with something but I don't know what," she said then suddenly she had a flash back of that moment.

"Oh my god," she said when she came out of it.

"What is it honey?" asked Leo instantly concerned.

"We orbed down there."

"What?" yelled Chris.

"Whoever grabbed me had the power to orb. That's how we got to the Underworld," she explained feeling her legs go weak. Chris grabbed hold of her and they were both launched into a vision. When they came out of the vision. They stared in horror at the others.

"What did you see?" asked Phoebe realizing they had both experienced a premonition.

"Gideon," said Mel finally finding her voice.

"Is he in danger?" asked Leo.

"No he is the danger," said Chris sinking onto a seat.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper sitting down beside her son and putting her arm around him. It was Melinda who spoke first. Chris was too stunned by it all.

"Gideon is the one who turns Wyatt and he is going to kill Chris," she said clinging to her father's arm. Leo wrapped his arms round her in total shock.

"But Gideon is an elder," said Paige.

"It was him. We saw him do it," said Chris. The whole family sunk onto either a chair or the floor. How could Wyatt be changed by someone who is supposed to be good. Another figure stood watching from a corner. Nobody had sensed his presence yet.

* * *

Authors Note: So can they stop him and save Chris at the same time and who is the mystery figure in the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12 Saving The Family

**Consequences**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Saving the Family.**

"Where do we go from here?" asked Mel trying to formulate the plan.

"I don't know. How do we take on an elder," said Paige. She wasn't a big fan of them but it would still be difficult to kill one.

"Good question," answered Chris. He had never had a premonition before and it had given him a bad headache. He looked over at Mel to see if she had one. Mel glanced over at him then looked away. The tears evident in her eyes.

"Mel are you ok?" he asked and everyone turned to her.

"No," she replied honestly. That premonition had been awful. She had seen her big brother die. Chris stepped towards her and she stepped back tears falling down her face.

"Mel what is it?"

"I can't Chris," she said and went to orb away. Chris grabbed hold of her before she could leave.

"Uh uh Mel. You are not running out. What's the matter?" he said not letting go of her arm.

"I saw you die Chris. I watched you fade away in front of my eyes. I saw the only person I have left in my life die. Please allow me a moment to deal with that," she yelled yanking her arm from Chris. Everyone was shocked by her outburst.

"It was hard for me too Mel but it is not going to happen. I promise you," he said moving towards her and pulling her into his arms.

"You wont lose him not with us here as well," said Leo and Piper walking over and hugging them as well.

"Gideon is calling me," said Leo.

"Where is he?" asked Mel breaking the family embrace.

"Magic School."

"You should go so we don't make him suspicious and maybe take the sisters with you. In case it is a trap," said Mel.

"What about you two?" asked Piper not wanting to leave her children.

"We will stay here and protect Wyatt and find some way to kill an elder," said Chris walking towards the book.

"But what about the vision you saw," said Phoebe remembering that Chris had been left with Wyatt.

"I have a secret weapon," he said and pointed at his sister. She hadn't been in the vision and Chris knew when she was angry she could wield some major power.

"Ok but be careful," warned Piper and they all orbed off. Melinda joined Chris at the book. They both kept looking over to Wyatt who was in the playpen.

Melinda shivered and Chris turned to look at her. He saw the colour drain from her face.

"Mel. What is it?" he asked feeling worried. Only one person could scare her that much.

"Wyatt," she replied as the man in question appeared before them.

"Hello Chris, Melinda," he said taking a step closer to them.

"What are you doing here Wyatt?" asked Chris stepping close to his sister. There was no way in hell Wyatt was going to hurt her again.

"Why to stop you of course little brother," said Wyatt conjuring an energy ball to throw at Chris. Chris just waved it away. Melinda orbed to baby Wyatt as the two brothers began to fight.

"Mom, dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe," she yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Magic School. Leo was getting suspicious. Gideon was acting a little strangely.

"So what did you call me for?" asked Leo.

"Why to have a little chat Leo," replied Gideon eyeing the sisters up.

"A little chat about what?" asked Piper beginning to feel angry.

"Why the true identity of Chris and Mel of course. I believe they are connected to you more then you have let on."

"What are you getting at?" asked Paige.

"I believe they are the siblings of Wyatt Halliwell. Am I right?"

"What's it got to do with you?" asked Piper raising her hands. Leo and Paige could suddenly hear Mel's shout. A look passed between them and Paige orbed Piper and Phoebe away.

"Where have they gone?" asked Gideon.

"Oh just to check on baby Wyatt," replied Leo trying to sound casual. There was something about Gideon that just didn't seem right but Leo couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

Back at the manor Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed in only to have to duck as an energy ball flew at them. They saw Melinda crouched down in a corner protecting Wyatt and they raced over to her.

"What the hell," said Piper taking in the sight of Chris fighting with someone she didn't recognise. The attic was a mess.

"Mom this is what happens when my two big brothers fight each other," explained Mel.

"What," said Paige watching Chris dodge energy balls.

"That's Wyatt," she said and they all turned to the tall blond.

"No way," said Paige. Melinda just nodded. This was not a new sight to her. It had happened a lot in the future.

Leo suddenly appeared on the other side of the room and held his arms to Wyatt who orbed over to him. Phoebe was finding it hard to keep her emotions at bay thanks to the rage in her nephews. Melinda was having the same problem but she suddenly sensed something else.

"Wyatt not Daddy. Orb away," she yelled. Wyatt looked to her and then his daddy unsure who to believe. Suddenly another Leo appeared behind Mel and Wyatt orbed to him. The first Leo became his true form once more. It was Gideon.

"How did you know he wasn't Leo?" asked Paige.

"I could sense it," replied Mel still watching her two brothers. She knew if Wyatt got the upper hand. He could easily kill Chris.

"Wow. I couldn't get past these two," commented Phoebe.

"This happened a lot in the future. You learn to read through it," she replied turning back to Wyatt and Chris.

Future Wyatt had Chris pinned up against the wall and was strangling him. Mel had to do something. She threw her hands up freezing Wyatt long enough for Chris to move away from him. They were all too busy watching that unfold that no one saw two dark lighters appear. They fired at them all hitting Paige and Chris who both fell to the floor. Piper and Mel both turned and blew up the dark lighters without any problems then turned the others. Mel stepped towards the book knowing that Wyatt was about to unfreeze. Gideon suddenly orbed in front of her and stabbed her before anyone could notice he orbed away again.

Wyatt unfroze and Piper and Phoebe began to fight him. Leo orbed baby Wyatt to Melinda. Not realizing she had been stabbed. He then goes after Gideon. Melinda looked around the room. She moved to Chris and Aunt Paige and began to try and heal them. She needed the arrows removed though to truly heal them.

Wyatt finally got the upper hand against his mom and aunt. He threw them both against the wall knocking them out. He then turned on his little sister.

"Your turn Mellie," he said with an evil smile. Melinda turned to face him. Chris using all the strength he could muster threw Wyatt across the room away from Mel. She concentrated really hard and froze Wyatt once more praying he would stay frozen longer. She knew she was dying and could not fight the pain much longer.

Leo could see he was losing his family and the father in him took over and he killed Gideon. He fell to the floor stunned and exhausted by what he had done.

"Dad help me please," yelled Melinda. She had managed to remove the arrows from Paige and Chris but she was too weak to heal.

Wyatt suddenly came to life. He saw his mom and aunt unconscious and went over to heal them. When they came round they both backed away from him. Paige and Chris came round and sat up. Wyatt backed away from them wondering why they all looked so hostile. He had no idea what had happened.

Melinda walked very unsteadily over to him. She could sense no evil in him anymore. They had done it. This was her big brother not the source.

"Wyatt," she said tears in her eyes.

"Yeah it's me half pint," he said using a nickname evil Wyatt had never used. Melinda grinned and hugged him tight. Chris approached.

"Wy?" he questioned. Melinda looked up and nodded. Chris joined the hug. Chris pulled away to help his mom up.

"Mom this is my good big brother Wyatt," he said reassuring her he no longer posed a threat. Piper looked over at Phoebe for confirmation. She studied the young man hugging his sister and could not sense a single evil thought. She nodded and Piper smiled at Leo as he walked over.

Wyatt could hear Mel's breath getting shallow.

"Mel are you ok?" he asked pushing her away slightly to look at her properly.

"Gideon stabbed me," she groaned trying to stay awake. She began to sway. Wyatt caught her as she fell and carried her to the couch. Leo joined his son and they both healed her.

"Wy?" she asked as she came round.

"I'm still here baby sister," he said taking her hand. Mel looked at her family and smiled. She could read her mom's thoughts and grinned.

"I think mom needs a hug big brother," she said grinning at Wyatt. He smiled at her and walked over to his mom and hugged her. Piper began to cry. Chris moved over and hugged his baby sister tight. Everyone began to hug. Pleased to have them all together.

* * *

Authors Note: Well one more chapter to go. Gideon is dead and Wyatt is good but how do the siblings get home.


	13. Chapter 13 Saying Goodbye

**Consequences.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews. Well this is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Saying Goodbye.**

Wyatt headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. He could hear voices coming from in there. It was his brother and sister. He hovered at the door listening.

"He wont turn back again will he Chris?" asked Mel.

"No we stopped Gideon. He is good now," replied Chris.

"Ok. I can't bear the thought of losing him again."

"We won't sis. Just enjoy your last day with everyone here."

Wyatt opened the door and entered the kitchen.

"Morning guys," he said.

"Hey Wy. Did you sleep well?" asked Chris smiling at his brother.

"Yeah I did. You ok half pint?"

Melinda glared for a second and then smiled. She was so happy they had saved him that she let him get away with calling her that.

"You're a pain but I am glad to have you back," she replied smiling.

"It's good to be back. Not that I remember that much about it really. I wonder why you guys do and I don't?" he asked as his mom and aunts walked in.

"Hi sweeties," said Piper.

"Hey Mom," they all said in unison grinning.

"I guess I say that a lot in the future," she said in reply to the grins.

"You could say that," replied Chris cheekily.

"Are you guys making breakfast?" asked Paige hopefully.

"Yes. Well to be fair Chris and Mel are. My cooking skills are not so good," said Wyatt smiling at his family.

"I would say you have no skills. I still remember the time you made soup for Mel when she was ill," said Chris.

"It wasn't that bad," argued Wyatt.

"I got food poisoning on top of the flu and mom had to repaint the kitchen it was so badly burnt," added Mel beginning to giggle. The others soon joined in.

"Yeah. I felt so bad about that. You wouldn't speak to me for weeks," said Wyatt looking down suddenly remembering some of what he had done when he was evil.

"And now I have done a hell of a lot worse. How can you talk to me now? I tortured you Mel and tried to kill you," he continued getting more upset. Mel's heart went out to him.

"Wyatt," she said walking over to him but he didn't look up.

"Wyatt look at me," she said a little louder and this time his head came up. Everyone could see the tears in his eyes and they all longed to hug him but they left it to Melinda.

"Wy. That wasn't you that did those things. It was Gideon. I love you. You are my big brother," she said.

"You should still hate me. You and Chris I was awful to you. I think I should leave when we get back. I don't deserve to be around you," he said looking down once more as the tears began to fall. Piper was about to interrupt when Mel gestured to Chris to approach.

"Wyatt I can prove to you we have forgiven you and still love you," she said taking Chris' hand. Wyatt looked up at her.

"How?" he asked intrigued.

"Like this," she said and took hold of one hand. Chris took hold of the other hand so the three were connected. Wyatt still had no idea what was going on. Suddenly his head was filled with their thoughts. He could feel their love for him and knew they had forgiven him. Melinda broke the circle and the thoughts faded. Wyatt pulled them both to him for a hug.

"What was all that about?" asked Paige.

"I projected mine and Chris' thoughts into Wyatt's head," explained Mel.

"Thanks sis. When did you learn to do that?" he asked feeling really proud of his baby sister.

"Not really sure. It just kind of happened one day between me and Seph," she replied.

"Who is Seph?" asked Paige.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Chris cheekily.

"Is he your cousin?" asked Phoebe.

"She might be," said Wyatt cryptically.

"Oh come on. At least tell us this. Wyatt is good now please," begged Phoebe desperate to know now.

"Ok she is your daughter Aunt Paige," said Chris finally.

"Why did I name my daughter Seph?" she asked excited to know she had a child.

"It's short for something and no I'm not telling you what," replied Mel, she, and Chris turned back to the stove. Piper sat down grinning and Wyatt sat down beside her.

"You ok mom?" he asked. She looked tired and a little pale.

"Yeah. Your brother kept me up all night," she replied and hugged her eldest boy.

"Sorry," said Chris from the stove.

"He will do it a lot more yet mom so you may want to make the most of the times when he is quiet," added Wyatt and then ducked as a half-cooked pancake was thrown at his head.

"He will?" questioned Piper.

"Yep your little peanut is going to give you a lot of sleepless nights," replied Mel. She knew exactly what Chris was going to do and orbed away.

"Empath remember," she said when she orbed in and saw the pancake mix on the floor where she had been standing. Chris just grinned at her. It was good to see his little sister so happy.

"So what trouble do you give me then?" asked Piper to her daughter.

"Well apart from freezing everyone in a supermarket and orbing off in the middle of a fight Mel was pretty good," said Chris waiting for revenge but none came.

"Yeah she was always the good and quiet one," added Wyatt as Leo orbed in with baby Wyatt.

"Morning everyone," he said handing baby Wyatt to big Wyatt. He then kissed his wife and smiled at his children cooking at the stove.

"Man this is weird," commented big Wyatt.

"Yep we thought so too," said Chris and Mel in unison.

"I have not missed that," said Wyatt.

"Not missed what?" asked Leo confused.

"Those two saying the same thing at the same time. It used to be so annoying."

"Uh Wy you do realize that we used to do that to wind you up," said Chris placing a plate of bacon on the table.

"Yeah we used to rehearse what we were going to say first," giggled Mel. The others all joined in laughing. Wyatt glared at them for a second and then joined in.

Mel walked over to the table and placed the rest of the food down. She went to grab the last plate turning to look at her family. She wanted to remember this moment in case they hadn't changed everything. She felt tears come to her eyes and knew she had to get out of there.

"I will be back in a minute," she said to no one in particular. Only Phoebe noticed her leave and she knew the young girl was upset. She turned to Leo who sat next to her and whispered.

"I think you should go speak to Mel."

"Is she ok," he whispered back. Phoebe shook her head so Leo got up and left. He tried to sense her and found her in the attic. He orbed up there and found her on the sofa crying.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm scared," she said turning to face him.

"Scared of what. Going back?"

"Yes. What if mom is still dead and you are the same. I don't want to leave you all."

"Honey. It will be ok. We stopped Gideon and I promise you I will not be like that," he said giving her a hug.

"Thanks dad. You always know what to say," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I always will baby girl."

"Even when I'm twenty and complain about it. Don't stop calling me your baby girl," she said looking up and smiling at him.

"You will always be my baby girl and I love you," he said smiling back.

"I love you too Dad."

* * *

Everyone was in the lounge trying to figure out how to send them back to their own time.

"Could we use the spell that brought you here Wyatt?" asked Paige.

"I don't remember it. How did Mel get here?" he asked.

"A spell," said Phoebe.

"That's what has always puzzled me. Why didn't I go back when the spell wore off?" queried Mel.

"Good question," replied Wyatt.

"I think I can answer that," said a voice the future children recognised.

"Astrid," they all said.

"Hi guys. Look likes you saved Wyatt then," she said smiling at them.

"Yeah we did. It was Gideon," said Chris.

"I know I saw him come after you."

"So why didn't Mel go back after the spell then?" asked Leo.

"Because your destiny was here helping Chris save Wyatt. You needed to be here to give Chris a reason to fight."

"Wow," she said smiling at her big brothers.

"It's time for you guys to head home," said Astrid and with a wave of her hand a portal appeared on the wall.

"What future are we returning to?" asked Chris wondering if his mother was still alive.

"A very happy one with two loving parents, Uncles, Aunts and cousins."

Wyatt was first to say goodbye. He hadn't had as much time to get to know them as Mel and Chris had. He hugged his aunts tight.

"Bye Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. I love you both the same and you are both great," he said and walked over to his mom.

"Bye Wyatt," they both said kissing his cheek.

"Bye mom. You look after my little brother in there. You will be meeting him real soon," he said and hugged her tight.

"Bye honey. You be good ok and look after your brother and sister. I love you," she said trying hard not to cry.

"Love you too mom," he said and walked over to his dad.

"Love you too dad. Be there for Chris. He is a great guy."

"I will son. You take care. I love you," he said hugging his eldest son.

Mel meanwhile had hugged her aunts and said goodbye she now approached her mom.

"I'm gonna miss you mom. You look after my brothers ok and remember that you are the greatest no matter how annoying my brothers get," she said and hugged her tight. Piper began to cry so Mel held her a little tighter. When she let go she smiled at her daughter.

"I love you Mel and I want you to stay the mediator between us all. Look after yourself and don't let your brothers push you around," she said and allowed Mel to move to Leo.

"Bye Dad. Make sure you keep your promise. Be there for Chris. I love you so much," she said with tears filling her eyes.

"I will be there for you all no matter what and I love you too baby girl," he said hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head. Mel then moved to stand with Wyatt who wrapped his arm round her.

It was Chris' turn now and it would be hardest for him. He had known them the longest. To make it a little easier, his aunts hugged him together.

"I'm going to miss my neurotic little nephew," said Paige smiling.

"Yeah don't lose it all in the future ok," added Phoebe getting a little weepy now.

"We love you and look after everyone ok," said Paige and they hugged him again.

"I will. I love you both too. See you in about 23 years," he said and walked up to his dad.

"I love you dad," he said.

"I love you too son and I promise I will be there for you always," he said and hugged his youngest son.

"I know you will dad," said Chris and he walked over to his mom who was openly crying now.

"Hey it's ok. You are going to meet me real soon," he said patting her belly and the baby kicked.

"I love you so much my little peanut and you will grow up with the love of two parents," she said hugging him tight.

"I know mom and I love you too," he said finally breaking away. He joined his brother and sister at the portal. They took one last look behind and entered the portal. The others held each other tight looking forward to seeing them again soon.

The End

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I have enjoyed writing it. Many thanks to those who took the time to read and review it.


End file.
